Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of 3D printing, and more particularly to a 3D printer spray nozzle structure and a method thereof for controlling speed and precision.
Description of Related Arts
3D printing is one of rapid prototyping technologies, which uses software for hierarchical discretization of 3D digital models, then uses adhesive materials such as powdered metal or plastic materials, for constructing an object through stacking layer by layer. 3D printing technology belongs to plus manufacturing, which is different from the traditional minus manufacturing, and is better in saving raw materials. Promoted by manufacturing requirements of personalized and specialized services, 3D printing has been applied in mold production, personalized product manufacturing, medical, military and other aspects. In the near future, 3D printers will be popular in public families, and service for our life and work.
Common 3D printing technologies comprise fuse deposition technology, which melts filamentous hot-melt materials, and extrudes through a spray nozzle with a micro channel. After being sprayed by the spray nozzle, the filamentous hot-melt materials are deposited on a workbench, and are solidified when a temperature is lower than a solidifying temperature. Finally a product is formed by stacking the materials. The spray nozzle is a core part, but an inner cross section of an extruder of the spray nozzle of a conventional 3D printer is only circular. In a unit time, a fuse volume of the spray nozzle is certain. Due to the inner cross section of the spray nozzle is not adjustable, printing precision and speed and the 3D printer are not able to be controlled. However, for different printing purposes and different print areas, different printing precision and speed are needed. Even for one model, inner and edge precision requirements are different. Based on the fact that the inner cross section of the spray nozzle of the conventional 3D printer is circular, printing speed and precision are not able to be controlled according to different models or different parts of a same model.